


The Other Half of my Soul

by radkoko



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Sketches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 04:37:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4593093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radkoko/pseuds/radkoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drawings. Mostly random Charles and Erik drawings, with some based on stories I've written.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just a Little Work

 

I was drawing from SenshiSketch and couldn't help but think of Charles when I saw this pose, so it became more than just a sketch.


	2. Breakdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pieces that go with my story Breakdown

[Breakdown](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4293954/chapters/9729159)

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Moments Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few moments of Charles and Erik together

 

 

 


	4. Just Charles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Charles being Charles


End file.
